The school life for FFX and X2!
by Songstress910
Summary: A group of new girls are all starting Secondary school! And their about to make friends with a bunch of people we all know and love or possibly hate in some cases...
1. The first day Part 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final fantasy X. If I did, I would have had Tidus kill Kinoc at first sight and get away with it. Lol. Anyway…

Summery: A whole new story to save time whilst I try to continue with my other fanfiction, Hao's new destiny. But one evening, this idea just popped up in my head, and all my friends liked the sound of it, so I thought I'd give it a go!

A bunch of friends are all due to start year 7 in Secondary school (In other words, me and a few of my friends)! But when we arrive we meet a few very odd people, who happen to be the characters from Final fantasy X! (And maybe X-2, but that depends). New friendships will bloom, as well as new loves and at the same time, we're all planning on having a blast!

This will be from first person point of view, (AKA: me.) lol.

* * *

The school life for FFX and X-2! 

Chapter 1: The first day, part 1.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! As though right on cue, before my alarm clock could reach its fifth beep, my fist had amazingly managed to reach out towards the piece of junk and slam down on it. Of course, the beeping stopped.

"Sarah! Don't tell me you're planning on having a lie-in on your first day of school!" My nana called impatiently, popping her head around the corner. I just grumbled and gave off a loud fake snore to prove my point. Nana pulled the blankets off me and snapped, "Come on Sarah!"

Eventually, I managed to drag my sorry ass out of bed and take my usual morning shower. I had to tie my hair back because whenever I showered, the ends of my hair always managed to get wet, which resulted in, PUFF! My hair resembled a woolly sheep (except not as white. More like brown.)

I pulled my new uniform on in slow motion. My bed was still a scruff, but looked more inviting then ever. As soon as I was dressed, I got back into bed and pulled the blankets over me and dozed off.

Only to get a sudden shock as someone started tickling my feet.

"Granddad!" I screamed, jumping out of bed again. He just laughed.

"Serves you right!" He said cheerfully. "Now come on! Nana wants to get a picture of you in your new uniform!"

"Do I have to?" I winged, dragging my feet along the carpet towards the living room. It was a good thing we lived in a bungalow otherwise I'd demand to be given one of those electric chair lifts. I hated getting up so early in the morning. But because I dawdled when it came to getting changed, I was eventually forced to wake up at 6:30 every morning. Sometimes I could lie-in till 7:00, but then I wouldn't have as long to get ready.

Eventually, my nana plonked me down into the sofa, and told me how to pose, and to smile (I hate trying to smile, it makes me look cheesy when I force a smile). When the photo was over, my nana started to cry lightly.

"Our Sarah's growing up…" She whispered, before giving me a bear hug.

"Nana…" I mumbled, trying not to sound impatient. Why did parents have to over react because apparently, going to Secondary school was, 'growing up?' I certainly wasn't growing in the size department. I was still no taller then someone in their fifth year of Primary school!

The doorbell rang. Now, when it comes to things like getting washed and dressed, I dawdle. But when the doorbell rings, and I know who it will be, I run faster the Tony Hawk's on a skateboard.

"Emily!" I cried as I answered the door. But I sweat dropped when I saw it was actually my mate Daniel Thornton. "Urm… hiya Oddball." I corrected myself.

(Note: Oddball is his nickname… O.O')

Daniel looked offended. "You thought I was Emily?" He cried. "I'm rather offended…"

I sweat dropped again. "Yeah… anyway, are we going or not?" I indicated the road that was supposed to lead to our new school, Ashton on Mersey.

Before Daniel could reply, two boys who looked like they were a few years above Daniel and me walked past. One was chubby and eating a hotdog (that's an odd breakfast…) and the other was tall with light-ish brown hair. The chubby one spotted us and sneered.

"OI! Lovebirds!" He called rudely. "You've still got at least 20 minutes to get to school! You have time to do it!"

I went red slightly. It was annoying that everyone thought me and Daniel should go out, when we looked up to each other like brother and sister. Nothing more. But instead of letting the insult get to me, I yelled back, "Why, were you and your friend doing it just now?"

The taller one distinctively smirked, whilst the fat was glared at me, before stalking off, with his friend at his heel.

"I know those two." Daniel grumbled. "Their in year 9. The fat one with the hotdog was Kinoc. The tall one with light brown hair was Auron. He's okay, but Kinoc's the pits. He thinks he's hard and that all the girls like him."

We just kept walking towards school, keeping our distance from Auron and Kinoc. When we got to the school, I ran to meet up with my other mates, Jenni, Abbie and Gillian.

"I just checked out those charts!" Jenni called over to me as I pushed my way through the crowd of other year 7's. "We're all in the same form!"

We all hugged each other, apart from Abbie, who yelled, "I don't like hugs!" When we attempted to cuddle her. We'd been hoping we would be in the same forms together. What's more, we weren't in the same form as Shuyin anymore, who had been a misbehaving psycho who was obssessed with getting into fights and had been smoking since he was 10. He'd never really harmed us, but we thought things would be better without him causing havoc in form.

"We better get going, we have assembly." Gillian informed us. We all nodded and stuck together as the crowd started pushing themselves into the main hall…

Later in form…

"Okay, now when I call your name out on the register, you answer either yes miss! Understand?" Our new form tutor (Shelinda lmao) told us. We all nodded.

"Okay… Sarah Bennett?" She called.

"Yes miss." I replied, annoyed that my name was first in the register. Most of the class had their eyes on me.

"Ok… Wakka Blitz?"

"Yeah miss!" A boy with very strong ginger hair and tanned skin called out. He had a very strong accent. It sounded Jamaican.

Gillian frowned at him, before turning back to us. "I heard he was one of the sports freaks in his junior school."

I nodded. "You can tell. I mean, he's wearing a Manchester United hat. Enough said."

The register droned on for a bit. The next name that caught Sarah's attention was, 'Seymour Guado.' I turned around in her seat to see which one was Seymour. He was sat near the back on his own. He had strangely bight blue hair that seemed kinda layered. (Note: He's got basically the same style that he has in the game, but the gelled bits aren't as long.) When he called, "Yes Miss", his voice seemed to have a soft melodic sound to it.

"Abigail Horn?"

Abbie raised her hand; obviously still a little tired. "Yes miss…" She called, trying to suppress a yawn. Jenni and Gillian both giggled, whilst I just pinched Abbie's side, making her jerk.

"That always works…" I thought, looking around the class, trying to spot another interesting person in the class. A girl with short brown hair, a bit like mine. But what were so strange about her were her eyes. One was blue with a little twinkle to them. The other was green and looked a little swirly. The girl sat next to her had very bright blonde hair and both her eyes were very green and swirly.

"Maybe they're related?" Jenni suggested when I pointed this out. I nodded in agreement.

"Tidus Longsword?" Miss called, frowning at the odd last name. A cute looking blonde boy with fairly tanned skin and ocean blue eyes raised his hand and called, "No Miss! He's absent today!" Wakka sniggered, whilst a few of the girls sat around him giggled. I noticed that Jenni was one of those girls.

"It's not that funny…" I hissed to her, elbowing her hard in the ribs. She winced and kicked me in the ankle in return.

Shelinda just rolled her eyes and on purposely marked him absent. Tidus looked shocked for a moment before yelping, "Hey, I was only joking!" Shelinda narrowed her eyes before saying, almost sweetly, "Then think before you act. Now can you sit up properly?"

Tidus looked like he was about to answer back, but thought twice about it and sat up straight grumbling to himself. Wakka laughed and patted him really hard on the back, causing Tidus to choke, before falling off his chair and into Jenni, who was sat opposite him.

"Sorry there…" He mumbled to Jenni, going red. Jenni went red too, whilst quickly saying, "Hey, it's not your fault."

I just sniggered over the two of them being all blushy, and turned to face the front again.

"Anyway… Rikku Machina?" Shelinda continued, still giving Tidus warning glances.

"Right here miss!" The girl with swirly green eyes that I had spotted before jumped up waving happily, obviously powered with endless energy.

"Glad to see someone's wide awake today…" Shelinda said with a small laugh before calling out, "Brother Machina?"

"Oh! That's my brother!" Rikku called out again. "He's off ill today cause he had an accident when he tried riding our dad's motorbike!"

Tidus sniggered at the boy's misfortune. Rikku yelled at him, "What's so funny you meanie!" Tidus actually gulped and went quite again.

"Ok… Yuna Moonflow?" Shelinda carried on.

"Yes miss." A voice called shyly. I saw it was the girl with the two separate coloured eyes. Tidus looked her up and down and wolf whistled. Yuna went scorching red.

After that, there weren't any other interesting people on the list. Oh, apart from someone who also had swirly green eyes, but I found out that he wasn't related to Rikku. They just came from the same country. His name was Gippal Rockster. He had sticky up blonde hair and wore a really cute eye patch over his right eye. I got a shock though when he started chatting to me and my mates in form. Or really, to be honest, he was speaking to me.

I think I've already found an admirer…

* * *

That's it for now! I actually typed this out pretty quickly, cause my head was bustling with idea's!

PLEASE REVIEW! Just… NO FLAMERS! Ok? If I do get flamers, then I'll use them to toast Gillian next time she takes the mick out of me. (Grins evilly.) Chow!


	2. The first day Part 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final fantasy X or X-2… (Starts whimpering.) Oh, I wish I owned all of the cute heroes from FF. Don't you?

Summery: A whole new story to save time whilst I try to continue with my other fanfiction, Hao's new destiny. But one evening, this idea just popped up in my head, and all my friends liked the sound of it, so I thought I'd give it a go!

A bunch of friends are all due to start year 7 in Secondary school (In other words, me and a few of my friends)! But when we arrive we meet a few very odd people, who happen to be the characters from Final fantasy X! (And maybe X-2, but that depends). New friendships will bloom, as well as new loves and at the same time, we're all planning on having a blast!

This will be from first person point of view, (AKA: me.) lol.

* * *

The school life for FFX and X-2!

Chapter 2: The first day, part 2.

Lessons had been a real drag. Because it was our first day, no one really had the guts to misbehave (apart from Tidus and Wakka who kept making up rude jokes about our Science teacher, Bartello Hulk. Lmfao).

"BORING!" Jenni yelled loudly when she saw our next lesson after dinner was Maths. Abbie just shrugged her shoulders and took a bite out of her sandwich. Gillian and me just grinned and went, "ER!" at the same time. Then I noticed a group of familiar people walking towards us across the field…

"Hey Jenni, I see your prince charming…" I whispered to Jenni. She turned to look at the group and went red. Ever since Tidus had bumped into her that morning, every time Tidus went near her, she went red, or stuttered. Or didn't talk at all.

"WATCH OUT!" Wakka yelled as a football suddenly came flying out of nowhere and nearly hit Gillian full force in the head. Wakka ran forward, picked up the football and kicked the ball so hard that it went flying to the other side of the field.

"Woah! Smooth move Wakka!" Tidus called, running past him, giving him high five and sitting down next to Jenni (who went ten times redder in embarrassment). The others in the group were Wakka, Gippal, a woman with silver but very short hair and blood red eyes and a boy with fairly tanned skin and amazingly white hair.

Gippal sat next to me. "You know me, Wakka and Tidus right? Well, this is Paine…" He indicated to the girl with silver hair, who nodded politely and sat down next to Gippal. "And that's Baralai." Gippal finished, pointing the boy with bright white hair. Baralai smiled and simply said, "Hi there." Before sitting down in-between Wakka and Paine.

"Hiya!" I returned the greeting to the two new people. "I'm Sarah, that's Jenni, Abbie and Gillian." I pointed my friends out one by one.

"So, what lesson have you guys got next then, ya?" Wakka asked us. Gillian suddenly giggled.

"What's with the ya?" She asked him. Wakka looked a little shy all of a sudden.

"It's my parents and my little brother you' know?" He answered. "I picked up the accent."

Abbie looked curious. "Whose your little brother? I heard he took up Karate or something." Wakka nodded.

"Actually, it's tae kwon do." He corrected her. "He's been going for about 8 months now."

Jenni suddenly sparked up like a lighter. "Oh! His names Chappu right? I go to tae kwon do and I have to work partners with him!" Suddenly she was chatting 19 to the dozen! But it's not like she never does that…

"Oh… look what the cat brought in…" Tidus suddenly whispered. The group spun around and saw as a familiar boy with bright blue hair walked and sat nearby them. Wakka sneered at him, before picking up his own football…

"Wakka, you're not going to…" I started, but before I could finish, that football had just connected with Seymour's chest.

Tidus exploded with laughter, whilst Wakka called, "Sorry! Did that hurt ya?"

I couldn't believe they'd just done that! I gave Tidus a firm shove and snapped, "Don't be mean!" Tidus looked gobsmacked. "What!"

I walked over to Seymour, who was clutching his stomach weakly. I looked over his shoulder, trying to glimpse at his face to see if he was crying. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked casually. He looked up nervously. Then for hardly any reason, he went bright red.

"I'm… fine thanks…" He replied, still glowing luminous red. I giggled at how funny he looked when he was blushing. Gippal suddenly walked over, looking a little annoyed.

"Come on Sarah, we have Maths now." He called impatiently, grabbing me by my arm. I frowned. "But…"

"OI GIPPAL!" A voice bellowed. Rikku and Yuna were walking towards him, glaring at him with annoyance. Gippal just grinned sheepishly. "What's up ladies?"

Rikku snarled at him before poking him in the chest. "You know what's up! I won't let you keep flirting with girls on your first day here! Now that you're in year 7, you'll be even worse."

I frowned in the background, whilst the others were all sweat dropping at the fact that Gippal was getting told off by someone who was way smaller then him. (Rikku, not me.)

Gippal just grinned sheepishly, before saying, "Chill Cid's girl!" Rikku went red and snapped, "I have a name!" Yuna stepped in.

"Can't you just… go steady for once?" She questioned. "You don't realise how many people you're hurting!" Gippal looked shocked, the he laughed.

"Go steady? Excuse me, but I'm only 11! To go steady, don't you have to be 16?" He asked dumbly. Rikku went sick.

"WHEN SHE SAYS GO STEADY, SHE MEANS KEEP A GIRLFRIEND FOR AT LEAST A MONTH AND NOT A HOUR!" She screamed at him. Then she sighed and turned to face me.

"Look, Sarah was it? If you have any hope in dating Gippal, then please don't bother going out with him. I don't want to stop you from going out with him, but for your sake, you best stay away." She told me.

At first, I wondered if I should of told her she didn't control my life, but then again, Rikku had a point. Just looking at Gippal, his very soul seemed to scream, 'I'm a flirt.' So instead, I said, "I haven't got any interest in dating Gippal anyway."

But when I said that, I'd been lying…

At the end of the day…

"So… Gippal's a playboy, eh?" Jenni mumbled thoughtfully on the way back to form. "I guess you can see why. He's certainly got looks. The kind that drives most women crazy."

Abbie huffed. "I'm not falling for his charm! Unlike some…" To this, she elbowed me in the arm. Considering I was the shortest in the group, when she aimed for my arm, she caught me on my shoulder instead.

"Ouch…" I grumbled, rubbing my shoulder in pain. Abbie didn't seem to realise that she could actually hurt people with her elbows. I hadn't realised until then either. But now it was obvious. Probably because the red mark from where she'd elbowed me was already going blue… yuck…

On the way home, I had to walk without the others, because they all lived in a different direction from me. Abbie and Gillian usually walked home together, whilst Jenni usually went to her nanas after school, then her mum would pick her up a few hours later.

However, it looked like I was going to have some company.

"Wait!" A familiar voice called. I spun around on the spot to see a familiar unusual boy with blue hair running towards me.

"Er… hiya Seymour." I replied smiling. "What's up?"

Seymour just shrugged his shoulders. "Not much. I just thought… I'd say thanks for sticking up for me when those guys were being mean."

I just beamed. "It's no big deal. I've had to deal with bullies myself most of my childhood. Even when my friends were around, I would get silently teased about my size."

Seymour looked rather shocked. "Your size isn't that important. Everyone's unique. I mean, look at me!" He pointed to his hair. I giggled.

"Yeah… you're right. I never really listened to those bullies. Thanks to my size, I won every game of hide and seek back in junior school! Oh, I loved to boast about that!"

Weboth laughed heartily as they made their way home. Seymour waved goodbye as I entered the house. But the minuteI entered the house…

"SARAH'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! SARAH'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

Iwinced and coveredmy ears. Her cousin Wayne, who went to Jeff Joseph's, had come round, as he didn't start school until the week after. He'd obviously seenme walking with Seymour.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!"I snapped, giving him a sharp shove, whilst going red.He was a few inches taller then me, butI was still able to shove him around easily.

"Wayne, if Sarah's got a boyfriend, then don't bother her about it."My Auntie Lynn called from the Kitchen.I nearly screamed in frustration. I was now just peeved off!

"He is NOT my boyfriend! Do you ever listen to me?"I cried desperately, running into the kitchen.

"Sarah, calm down, all we were doing was teasing you!"My older cousin, Claire called.I rolledmy eyes. "And I hate getting teased!"

Claire laughed weakly. "So why were you walking home with him?"

Iopened the fridge door and picked up a Fruit Shoot.I raised an eyebrow at Claire and said, "He happens to be a new friend who walks in the same direction as me."

"Are you sure? I mean, I just saw him walking in the opposite direction then he was walking before?" Wayne pointed out.

"What?"I frowned, looking out of the window to see Seymour quickly walking pastour house in the opposite direction. I was now confused. "Do you mean that he went in my direction just to walk home with me or something?"

Wayne and Claire cracked up laughing. "Well yes!"

Isnapped, "Oh come on! It was because I stood up for him when he was getting picked on!"

Wayne snorted. "I can see why! I mean, look at him!"

I suddenly found myself going mad for hardly any reason and snapped at him, "Who cares what he looks like? He's a nice guy!"

Claire and Wayne both smiled innocently. "Sure…"

Igroaned and slappedmy forehead.I reallyhated it when all the evidence pointed against me…

* * *

Phew, end of chapter 2… well, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review, but NO FAMERS! 


	3. An interesting art lesson

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final fantasy X or X-2. If I did, I'd be a multi millionaire. Which I'm not. I'm just some random normal (in some ways) person who like many others, wants to write or type up stories for some fun!

Summery: A whole new story to save time whilst I try to continue with my other fanfiction, Hao's new destiny. But one evening, this idea just popped up in my head, and all my friends liked the sound of it, so I thought I'd give it a go!

A bunch of friends are all due to start year 7 in Secondary school (In other words, me and a few of my friends)! But when we arrive we meet a few very odd people, who happen to be the characters from Final fantasy X! (And maybe X-2, but that depends). New friendships will bloom, as well as new loves and at the same time, we're all planning on having a blast!

This will be from first person point of view, (AKA: me.) lol.

* * *

The school life for FFX and X-2!

Chapter 3: An interesting art lesson.

I was up bright and early the next morning. I needed to get into school early, because of a phone call I'd gotten at around 7PM the night before…

_Flashback._

"_Sarah! Phone call for you!" Claire called from the living room. I jumped off the computer chair and ran into the living room. _

_Claire smirked. "It's another one of your boyfriends…"_

_For that, I gave her a quick noogie whilst she was sat down, before running back into my bedroom. _

"_Oh, hi again Sarah!" A voice called. It was Gippal. I was rather shocked. How did he get my number?_

"_I found something really weird in the art rooms yesterday. I was wondering if we could check it out. But we'd have to get into early so we won't get spotted by the teachers!" He told me. _

_I just rolled my eyes. "Gippal, can't this wait until the end of the day instead of first thing in the morning?"_

_He laughed. "What, so that we can kicked around by the year 11's who stay behind after school for their GCSE coursework? No thanks! Even I wouldn't be brave enough to face that!"_

_I just laughed back. "You're never brave enough for anything. But I see your point. Fine, fine, what time do we need to be in school by?"_

_I swore I could 'hear' him smirking down the phone as he said, "About quarter to 8?" _

_I nearly cried at the thought of having to drag myself to school so early! But if this thing was suppose to be interesting, them I might as well take a look… _

_End flashback._

So that's why I'm up so early. All because of Gippal and his sweet-talking. If it weren't for this though, by now I'd still be lazing in the shower.

I grumbled all the way to school, even though it was only a 10-minute walk. But first thing in the morning, I was never awake. When I got there, I spotted that Gippal was already there, swinging his bag back and forth in obvious boredom. He must of not enjoyed getting up so early either.

"So… I have two questions for you Gippal." I asked him as we made our way to the art rooms. "One, how the heck did you get my number?"

Gippal laughed. "Before leaving school yesterday, I thought I'd ask Abbie what your number was. She just told me straight out without any questions."

Sarah nodded, but was uncertain on whether she should believe him or not. "I'll be asking her later… okay, and two, what is this, weird thing you mentioned suppose to be anyway."

Gippal smiled. "It was rather creepy. I'm not sure what it was, but it looked like something glowing the art closet. And I highly doubt she raises baby aliens in there."

I suddenly got a vivid image of our new art teacher examining a bunch of test tubes filled with alien life forms. I shuddered.

Eventually, we snuck into the room. It was still a little dark in there because the blinds had been pulled down for the night and we didn't know where the lights were for the room.

"The art closets over there." Gippal told me, pointing to the far corner of the room. I made my way there, using my hands to guide me past the desks on the way. Gippal wasn't so lucky. His foot caught the corner of the last table we had to pass, and he stumbled, banging into me and we fell head first into the art closet, banging into the opposite wall. Hard.

"You big bone head!" I hissed, rubbing my head. Gippal however, seemed frozen. He slowly lifted his hand and pointed to the far corner of the little closet. And there and then, I spotted them. Three glowing strange jars on the wall. I nearly screamed, until my head told me to stop being a drama queen and go and double check what they were.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Gippal hissed in shock as I picked up one of the jars carefully, read the label, and sighed.

"Gippal, did you ever think to 'check' the label before running off in a panic?" I asked him calmly. Gippal gulped. "Er… no…"

I nearly smacked him there and then, as I screamed, "DO YOU REALISE THAT THE WHOLE FUSS WAS OVER SOME STUPID NEW GLOW IN THE DARK PAINT?"

Gippal looked shocked for a moment, before laughing. "God… that teacher nearly had us fooled, didn't she?"

I paused for a moment, trying to think properly about the situation. Suddenly I realised how funny the whole thing had been! But then I realised something else…

"Er… Gippal? Does that closet door lock by itself?"

Gippal sweat dropped. "Uh… oh…"

"LET US OUT!" I screamed, knocking on the door in anger. I heard a bunch of insane giggles coming from the other side of the door.

"Bloody rat scamming brats…" I hissed in anger. At that moment the door opened.

"That's no way to talk about your friends!" Gillian cried. I screamed. "You baka!"

"Well, it's a good thing Tidus told us what Gippal was up to, otherwise rumours could of started off." Jenni told me. I frowned. "What do you mean, what Gippal was up to? How did Tidus know?"

Gippal suddenly gave Gillian, Jenni and Abbie pleading looks. Jenni ignored them and said, "Gippal told Tidus he was going to get you to come into school early so that he could spent some time with you. Like a date I guess…"

I froze, feeling myself going red, but not with embarrassment… with anger! That lying cocky git! Who does he think he is? Gods gift to women?

Before I could yell anything, a very strong Irish voice called out, "What are you five doing in here?" It was Miss Cocaine, our Art teacher (yes the names a little weird, but that's the name of a real art teacher at my school).

"Oh, we just thought we'd come in early so that we could memorise the school properly so that we won't need to ask for directions!" Gippal lied expertly. He'd obviously been planning ahead.

Miss Cocaine smiled. "Well, I'm glad to here that love." Gippal sweat dropped at the fact he'd been called 'love'. I smirked. It was what the guy deserved really.

Later…

"You really should have thanked us for coming to get you before you two were spotted." Jenni said to me later. We were now in the art classroom, except this time, we could see clearly, and weren't sneaking around in closets. Instead we were doing sketches of the people opposite each other. What's more, we had to sit boy-girl. My partner was Baralai, whilst Jenni's was Wakka. Gillian was sat on the opposite table, with her partner Tidus, and Abbie was sourly trying to keep Gippal still in one place whilst trying to draw him.

I smiled. "I am thankful, I didn't want rumours going round."

"Abigail Horn, could you do me a favour love?" Miss Cocaine called. Abbie nodded, looking relived that she didn't have to try and hold Gippal still anymore.

"You know where Mr Taylor teaches?" (A.N: Mr Taylor's my English teacher by the way…) Abbie nodded, seeing as she had him for English.

"Good, can you ask if I can borrow Auron Masamune please?" She asked. Abbie nodded and set off as fast as she could to the English room.

When she got there… (This will be in normal POV.)

Abbie nervously knocked on the door, a bit worried about going in a room full of year 9's. Eventually, she walked in. Luckily, the year 9's seemed too busy to be paying attention to her. She quickly scuttled across to Mr Taylor nervously; worried he might randomly shout like he sometimes did.

"So, Miss Cocaine wants to speak to him?" Mr Taylor mumbled when Abbie told him the problem. "Okay then… RIGHT!" He bellowed, making Abbie, and over half the class, jump out of their seats. "Auron Masamune, Miss Cocaine would like to speak to you in her Art classroom." Abbie scanned the room to see which one was Auron. She felt herself going a little red in the face. She found him surprisingly handsome.

Later, back at the Art classroom…

I noticed that as Abbie entered the room, with that Auron guy following her, that she was a little red in the face. I grinned mischievously. What was going on with her?

* * *

Phew… that was one quick update, but I had spare time, and a load of ideas, so I squeezed one of them in! Also, I don't have to worry about keeping Abbie's crush a secret because she's made it obvious now in her story who she likes… (Coughs)

Anyway… please review! But no flamers! Or I'll steal Abbie's killer axe ruler and use it against you… (Grins evilly.)


	4. Lulu and flowers aren't a good mix

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final fantasy X or X-2. If I did, I'd be a multi millionaire. Which I'm not. I'm just some random normal (in some ways) person who like many others, wants to write or type up stories for some fun!

Summery: A whole new story to save time whilst I try to continue with my other fanfiction, Hao's new destiny. But one evening, this idea just popped up in my head, and all my friends liked the sound of it, so I thought I'd give it a go!

A bunch of friends are all due to start year 7 in Secondary school (In other words, me and a few of my friends)! But when we arrive we meet a few very odd people, who happen to be the characters from Final fantasy X! (And maybe X-2, but that depends). New friendships will bloom, as well as new loves and at the same time, we're all planning on having a blast!

This will be from first person point of view, (AKA: me.) lol.

Also, an extra note. I'm afraid updates won't be possible during July, because I'm going on a school trip to Normandy, and then a week after, I'm going to Spain with my Grandparents for a fortnight! So please don't have a go at me if I don't update during July!

Anyway, let's get on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: Lulu and flowers aren't a good mix…

It had only been half a month, and things had been more exciting then ever! My mates and me had already been invited to a big party! One of those ones where people are all dancing and screaming, and basically having a good time. We hadn't been officially invited, but a Year 9, who happened to be good mates with Yuna and Rikku, was holding the party. They mentioned it to us when we'd been on our way to our Geography class, and said that everyone was invited. We of course mentioned it to Gippal and the others, and they took interest too.

Currently, I was at Jenni's house. The both of us were still applying make up for the party (though my nana disapproved because I was still only 11), and waiting for Tidus's dad to come and pick us up.

"This party should be great!" Jenni cried, applying some bottle green eye shadow on to match her outfit (a deep velvet green long sleeved top with a pair of black jeans and a pair of simple 'Nike' trainers).

I nodded in agreement. "Who was it who was it whose hosting the party again?" I asked as I applied some lilac eye shadow to match my own outfit (a sparkly lilac short sleeve top with a silky back jacket over the top of it, a pair deep blue jeans and a pair of black trainers).

Jenni frowned, trying to remember the name. "I think it was… Lulu or something like that. She's meant to be quite popular in Year 9, and she started the whole Goth trend in her year." Jenni said this with admiration, seeing as she enjoyed dressing like a Goth at times too. In fact she could dress like a Goth at the oddest moments, like at a summer party!

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Jenni cried in fright and whispered, "Do I look okay Sarah?" Obviously worried that Tidus or Gippal or something might tease her.

I laughed. "Don't worry Jenn-Chan!" I said cheerfully, giving her a hug. "If anyone tries teasing you, they have to speak to my fist!" I imitated punching her. Jenni just grinned and expertly blocked my punch. I should of known better. She did take Tae Kwon Do.

"Jenni! Hurry up, your boyfriends here to pick you up!" Jenni's mum called up the stairs. Jenni gasped and went bright red before screaming, "MUM!"

I laughed and ran down the stairs, wanting to see Tidus's reaction. He had gone red too and was scratching the back of his head nervously.

We both nervously climbed into the car. Tidus's dad grinned at us. "Ready to get going ladies? And Tidus, no crying whilst you're there!"

Tidus rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I really do hate you dad…" His dad laughed.

Tidus turned around in his chair to face us. "This is my dada Jecht. Biggest head on our street he has." Tidus informed us.

Jecht just hooted. "That's cause I'm the best, you know that kid!" Tidus rolled his eyes and folded his arms in annoyance, whilst Jenni and me just sweat dropped. Tidus's dad was like some kind of teenager!

It took about 15 minutes to get to the house. It was still a little quiet, but there were already people dancing in the living room. You could see them through the curtain. Most of them were Year 8's or 9's. I spotted Abbie and Gillian stood outside with Yuna and Rikku and a girl with very long black hair that was braided. She was wearing a jet-black belly top, revealing her belly button piercing that had what looked like a moogle head on it. She was also wearing a black long skirt, which had a sexy slit up the side. To finish the look, she was wearing a pair of Gothic thick-heeled boots.

As me and Jenni climbed out of the car, followed shortly by Tidus, who'd been giving his dad very digs in the arm., we could here that the music playing was 'Run it' by Chris Brown, feat Juelz Santana. (Note: I love that song!)

"OI! Sarah! Jenni!" Gillian called with a wave. I ran towards them quickly, with Jenni at my heel. The mystery girl looked us up and down before nodding in approval, obviously appreciating our fashion efforts. I looked at the others outfits. Abbie was wearing a floaty navy blue top and a pair of black velvet trousers, and a pair of strappy sandals. Gillian was wearing a single sleeved top with a deep purple flower attached to the sleeve. Her skirt was normal denim, but with silver sequins sewn onto it. Her shoes were a pair of ankle length boots with silver studs up the side.

"How are you two doing?" Rikku asked us cheerfully, jumping on the stop. She was wearing a sparkly red boob tube and a pair of knee length jeans with a studded red belt. She had a pair of normal trainers on, but with bright red leg warmers covering the rest of her legs.

"We're fine thanks." Jenni answered, before looking around. "So, are the others coming?"

Yuna sighed. "That Gippal insisted on coming in style, so he'll probably be about 5 hours late or something…" She said with a weak laugh. Her outfit was a soft pale pink top, but in bright pink sequins, then words, 'I wish these were brains' had been spelled out. (Note: LMAO. Inspired by a Sims 2 story I looked at!) She was wearing a mini skirt with a thick pale pink belt around it. To complete the look, she was wearing a pair of lace of black boots. (Note: Think of the boots Yuna wears with her Gunner outfit.)

Abbie suddenly looked up and gasped. "I didn't know Auron was coming!" She hissed, going a little red, and hiding behind me as Auron walked by, looking rather mature in a pair of thick black trousers with red top and a black jacket. I laughed at Abbie for hiding.

"Of course he was coming, he's one of my mates." The mystery girl piped up for the first time. Sudden realisation hit me. "Are you Lulu?"

The girl nodded. "Yep." She said simply. "Now we better go inside, or we'll get accused of drug dealing by my neighbours, who always think I'm up to no good." Lulu indicted to the house on our left. At the window we spotted an old woman who looked in her mid 50's watching Lulu closely with a look of disapproval.

When we got in, we were all struck hard by a very strong smell of cigarettes. Jenni chocked and spluttered, because of her asthma. Abbie pulled a face, whilst I imitated throwing up. We saw that the people who had been smoking were Kinoc and a few mates of his, not including Auron, who was currently swigging down a glass of weak beer as though it was water.

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Even though I'm a smoker myself, I can't say I approve of them smoking in the house."

Yuna gasped. "Lulu. You smoke?"

She sighed. "As much as I'd like to quit, it's harder then it looks. I've tried before, but failed. No thanks to Kinoc and his mates pressuring me."

I gave the group a filthy look, and walked past them with the others into the back garden. There weren't that many people out there because it was a little cold that night.

About half an hour later, Gippal, Wakka, Baralai and Paine finally arrived. Paine made a beeline for Lulu. The two of them got on fairly well and were both Gothic. Wakka and Tidus started wrestling each other, obviously trying to show off. Gippal was just watching, whilst jokingly betting on all his money on which he thought was going to win. Baralai was just chatting calmly to Rikku and Yuna. I was dancing to the music with Jenni and Gillian. Abbie didn't do dancing, and was just watching. At that moment, Auron came out. He smirked slightly when he saw Abbie and walked over to her.

I noticed this and nudged the others to get their attention. They giggled as Abbie went even redder and stared at the floor.

"Come on Sarah, let's dance!" Gippal suddenly cried, grabbing me by my arm. In shock I stumbled and tripped over, sending us bailing for the second time in less then a month.

"Oh, you're keen." Gippal said grinning. I smacked him over the head and stood up again. Jenni was laughing like mad in the background. Tidus eventually pulled himself out of his play fight with Wakka and walked up to Jenni and asked her to dance! She went a little red and mumbled, "Erm… okay."

I smiled and eventually dragged Yuna, Rikku and Paine to dance. Yuna smiled and let her sway in time to the music. Rikku quickly jerked herself along to the beat, whilst Paine just did some type of slithery snake like dance. Soon half the guy in Year 8 or 9 were gawping at her. Paine ignored it and kept dancing. Gippal grinned and expertly moved behind Paine so it looked like they were dancing together. Paine smartly elbowed him accidentally on purpose in the stomach.

Eventually, Lulu called us all around and hissed, "I just spotted my neighbours sneaking around. I've gotten the others to leave, but I heard you lot don't get picked up till later! We better sneak round the back until those nosey old bags leave."

I frowned, but quickly followed her and the others out of the back gate and into an alleyway. Lulu pulled out a cigarette, but turned away from the rest of us to stop the smoke from going into our faces.

"So, what should we do to pass the time?" I eventually asked. Lulu sighed and didn't reply, obviously out of ideas. Suddenly, a horrible snide voice that sounded extremely familiar called, "Oh, all fun and games in the Alleyway!" It was Kinoc and his meat headed mates.

Lulu gave Kinoc a very firm glare. "Just get lost you lot. I didn't even invite you here in the first place." She took a long drag out of her cigarette before dropping it to the floor and stomping it out.

Kinoc sneered. "Fine, we'll leave. Oh and by the way, she's pretty cute." He added, pointing at… Gillian?

Gillian gasped and screamed. "ER!"

Eventually, they left. Gillian was still crying, "ER!" As loud as she could.

Wakka looked extremely bored. Eventually he cried, "I'M BORED YA?" Before kicking his football at the wall in impatient. The ball bounced off the wall and hit Lulu. Hard. She screamed in shock as she flew over the fence that block direct access to the field behind Lulu's house. She landed head first into a pile of flowers.

"LULU!" Rikku yelped in shock. Wakka looked terrified, "So… sorry!" He cried, jumping over the fence, trying to pull Lulu up. Lulu gave him a very icy glare, and opened her mouth, ready to shout abuse…

"AH… CHOO!"

Gillian sweat dropped. "Ahcoo?"

I rolled my eyes. Gillian didn't seem to realise that the noise Lulu had made was no more then a sneeze.

After that, we all learnt a real lesson… Lulu and flowers weren't a good mix.

* * *

I'm rather proud of this chapter. It took me a while to put together. So please review, but no flamers!

Cya next time! XXX


End file.
